When Two Worlds Collide
by FallenFanGirl1
Summary: Luce, Daniel and their friends, Arriane, Roland and Cam, head out to Coldwater Maine where they meet the Nephilim and fallen angel couple: Patch and Nora and they become instant friends. Soon, they all find out one another's secrets and danger is lurking... Click this story to see what happens!


**Chapter 1- **

**A/N- I've been wanting to make a hush hush and fallen crossover for a while now and finally started on it:) hope you like!;)**

**Luces house in Georgia:**

**Luce's POV**

**Today Daniel, Arianne, Cam, Roland and I are heading to Coldwater Maine for a vacation from all we've been through. Sword & Cross: aka, the hellhole. Shoreline, where I had to stay and also where Daniel and I had many fights. Now we've made up and we've all decided on a nice vacation to a nice place for the summer. I decided I wanted to go to Coldwater Maine. I didn't know why, but I felt connected to it when i had decided I wanted to go, and of course, Daniel goes anywhere I go. So here we all stand at the airport ready to board our plane to Maine. "I'm nervous. I don't know why, but I'm nervous." I say to Daniel and he puts his arm around me and kisses my head. "Don't worry, we'll be fine." He says and we all head in the plane. It takes off and we make our way to Maine.**

**x.X.x**

**Once we arrive at the airport in Maine, we grab out luggage and head out the airport doors and to the hotel Daniel reserved 2 rooms in for us all. Me and Daniel have one bed, arriane has the other and in the other room Roland and cam each have their own beds. I'm really excited and hope we meet interesting yet cool people there. "Daniel, I wanna go to the mall. See what they have there." I say, and Daniel nods his head. "Anywhere you want, love." He strokes my hair and Arianne, cam and Roland all start moving forward. We quickly follow behind and call a taxi and head to our hotel. This was gonna be a fun summer.**

**Nora's POV**

**"Patch!" I holler at him from his living area. We were planning on going to the mall today and just hang out but patch was taking forever to get ready. Finally, he comes out wearing a white t-shirt, black jeans and converse. On his head is his usual navy blue ball cap and his midnight eyes are gleaming at me. "Hey, angel. What's with all the yelling?"**

**"Well, we're going to the mall and I want to go and you're taking forever!" I giggle and playfully punch him in the arm as he puts a hand over his heart and pretends to act offended. "Why, angel, is that what you think of me?" He lean down and pecks my lips and we head out the door and to the mall.**

**x.X.x**

**Our first stop is my favorite store, Forever 21. There I find some outfits and shoes, but not much. "Ok, next I wanna go to Kohls. Get some simple stuff." I say. Patch groans. "Can we get something for me?" He asks me and sits on a bench and crosses his arms behind his head. "Later. It's me right now." I say and send a sly smirk his way.**

**Luce POV**

**"Ooh, Daniel! Look at those people, there so in love! Just like us." I smile up at him and he smiles back. "Yup. Maybe we could talk to them or something?" He asks, sounding a little uncertain. We don't usually talk to humans that much, especially since Daniel can't really trust people all that well. "Fine." I say, "we don't have to." **

**"No, if you want to we can." He says and Arianne chimes in. "Yes, I really want to make some friends!" She squeals and grabs Roland's arm and heads toward them and cam, Daniel and I follow closely behind. "Hi." Arianne chirps at the couple and they just stare at her like she's crazy. "You two are sooo cute together, but what do you think about these two lovebirds?" She asks, pointing her black manicured finger at me and Daniel. I just blush and look down at my feet awkwardly. "Hi. I'm Lucinda but you can call me Luce." **

**"I'm Nora." The reddish brown haired girl says and the boy next to her: with black hair and beautiful midnight eyes says, "the name is patch." Nora beams up at him, love filling her beautiful gray eyes. "Isn't he so cute?" She says as she pinches his cheeks, causing him to swat her hand away and everyone else to laugh. "I guess you can say that." Arianne says to them. "Well, we'd better get going, but maybe at like, 4:00 we can meet at the cafe over there?" She points to the Starbucks not far from where we're standing and patch and Nora nod. "Sure, we'd love to." **

**"Come on, angel." Patch says and they both walk away.**

**"Angel? Do you think they know about that stuff?" Luce asks Daniel when they're out of earshot. **

**"No, it's probably just a nickname." He says and they all walk away, Luce confused yet delighted to meet them.**

**A/N- so how'd you like? I'm hoping to post every other day so ya:) hope you enjoyed!**

**QOTC(question of the chapter)- what is your name? Mine is Madison but I am called Madi:)**


End file.
